Un-Just Communication
by Chibi Megami
Summary: 1+2 - Something has happened between Heero, Duo, and Relena... starts when Heero wakes up... but is what he *thinks* happened what REALLY happened? Or was it all an Un-Just Communication? (thus the title *hint hint*)


//thought is written like this, just in case ^_~//
    
    Disclaimers: Blah blah blah…. Its still the same… I don't own *snaps fingers*
    
    ***This was posted by the request of my neechan *raises a brow* though I'm still a lil wary of it.This was an idea that ate at me for absolutely NO reason. That and I just wanted to give Heero a lil hell. XD
    
    ***In this one I'm a lil nicer to Relena than I usually am, but don't expect anymore nice things for her from me.
    
    ***Oh and final note…. If this fic makes you go O.o then I did muh job…. That's all I was looking for.
    
     
    
    //thought is written like this, just in case ^_~//
    
     
    
    **Un-Just Communication**
    
     
    
     
    
    "Heero! Heero, its time to get up sleepy head!"
    
     
    
    I crack my right eye open to peer into the violet pools of my lover, Duo Maxwell.
    
     
    
    "Damnit Duo, go away." I grumble, turning over in my half-asleep state.
    
     
    
    He grabs my shoulders shaking me awake. "Up and atom! It's time to get going.We've already stayed long enough."
    
     
    
    "Nonsense, we should do it more often."
    
    My eyes fly open at the sound of /her/ voice and I bolt up in bed, blinking furiously.My mouth slightly falls open at the sight of Relena standing in the doorway, a thin robe wrapped around her body.Duo stands by her in only his boxers, grinning crookedly over at me.
    
     
    
    //'Why in the hell are we with Relena?'// I brush my thoughts aside, trying to convince myself it was nothing.
    
     
    
    "You were great last night."Duo smiled hugging Relena gently.I watch as her face blushes a brilliant shade of crimson.My eyes narrow and I frown hatefully at the intimate gesture, when Duo cocks his to the side and turns toward me."Didn't you think so Heero?"
    
     
    
    My jaw drops in disbelief."N-NANI?!?!" He couldn't mean what I thought he meant.
    
     
    
    "After all, it was her first…"
    
     
    
    "I'm glad you guys were willing to." She spoke softly, voice barely above a whisper, the blush still present. I feel myself grow faint.
    
     
    
    "Heero, you feeling all right?"
    
     
    
    I jerk my head up at the mention of my name. "Huh?"
    
     
    
    A smirk grows on his features, "You DID keep coming…"
    
     
    
    That's all I needed to hear, my eyes roll back and I faint.
    
     
    
    *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*
    
     
    
    When I feel consciousness coming back to me, I can hear them talking somewhere in the room.
    
     
    
    "So, how are you feeling Relena?"
    
     
    
    //'Are they still talking about… it…'//
    
     
    
    "Well, I'm still pretty sore.You had me bending at weird angles."
    
     
    
    "Well, it was worth it wasn't it?"
    
     
    
    I grew uneasy at the silent pause and then I hear a soft dreamy sigh escape her lips. "Yeah, it was all worth it.Especially when I saw the look on his face during it." Duo chuckled softly. 
    
    "Yeah…"
    
     
    
    "I'll never forget when he finally said it.I've waited so long to hear those words from him."This time Duo frowns slightly, hiding it from her view.
    
     
    
    "He used to only say that to me…" I hear him murmur.
    
     
    
    I begin to pale, //'I told Relena that I loved her?'// I begin to feel sick again.
    
     
    
    She gives him a sympathetic smile, caressing his cheek slightly.She shifts in her chair twisting this way and that. "You sure you're all right ojousan?"
    
     
    
    She smiles briefly nodding."Though I'm not sure if my back will ever be the same again.You guys were working me from both sides!"
    
     
    
    Duo cackles proudly. "That's the way we like it!"
    
     
    
    I feel my eyes bugging out of my head.//'No way…its not possible… me, her AND Duo?!?!?!?!'//
    
    I can't take it anymore. I jump up a choked cry escapes my throat.
    
     
    
    "Heero?" They both turn eyes wide in surprise.
    
     
    
    I stumble back shaking in my head in denial.
    
     
    
    "HOW COULD WE!?!?! AND WITH HER!?!?!?! OH GOD!!! THAT'S-oh god…" I head through the door in a 
    
    dead run. I can hear her begin to cry.
    
     
    
    *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*
    
     
    
    "Was I really that horrible?It meant so much to me…."
    
     
    
    "Nah, I'm sure it had nothing to do with you, we'll come back to give you more experience."Duo smiles and gently wipes the tears away that are rolling down her face.
    
     
    
    "I failed him didn't I?I should've have been more prepared.I could've taken more classes…."
    
     
    
    "Nonsense ojousan!You were great!Never saw anyone cook up such a storm before!You've only taken a few cooking classes; it wasn't so bad for your first try."
    
     
    
    "I thought he meant it when said he loved every bit of it." She begins to weep.
    
     
    
    Duo cradles the crying Relena rocking her gently. 
    
     
    
    //'Who knew that Heero could be so emotional about cooking, it was only her first casserole.'//
    
     
    
     
    
    ~OWARI~
    
     
    
     
    
    Chibi: *raises a brow* Any ideas on what Heero *THOUGHT* they had did? *innocent face*


End file.
